


Bleach Spots

by Magpie_Game



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Game/pseuds/Magpie_Game
Summary: After the 1000 year war, things are settling down. But Izuru is still settling down into himself. He has found a place to rest his head for the night but not his heart. Can he be persuaded to trust the woman he loves with all of his broken pieces? Can Rangiku finally enter into a new phase of healing? Will she allow someone else to come along side her and truly know her?
Relationships: Hinamori Momo/Kira Izuru, Hisagi Shuuhei/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira Izuru/Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuna Mashiro/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a Shuhei fic for awhile now and finally I think I got one. Thanks for reading!

Izuru Kira lived modestly. His rooms were sparsely decorated. A single tea pot sat on his kitchen table. Two tea cups sat in front of it, one was still half empty from earlier in the day. An electric kettle sat on his counter, a hold over from when he visited the living world. A few robes were draped over the back of his chairs. It was laundry day, he would bag them up and set them outside his door later. The sun wasn’t up completely yet but it was starting to climb the sky. The light outside had switched from pitch black to an inky blue that was fading to light yellow at the edges where the sky met the ground. 

“We shouldn’t do this anymore.” Izuru’s voice was flat, and lifeless, much like his eyes when he first woke up. Rangiku was resting her head on his shoulder, his remaining natural shoulder. She glanced up at him. Her left hand had been inadvertently tracing the hollow in his collarbone. Maybe she had gotten too close to his injury, too close to his attachments?

“He cares about you, you know.” Izuru exhaled. “Like, actually cares.” 

“He doesn’t know me.” Rangiku whispered. She knew this day would come. You can’t sleep with someone while their best friend is in love with you and expect things to be hunky dory the whole time. Still, Rangiku didn’t appreciate being made to feel like the villain. She looked up at Izuru again and narrowed her eyes. “What about her? Momo loves you, and yet you are here with me.” 

This was an attack Izuru was expecting. After all, hadn’t he spent a better portion of his completely living years attached to her? Hadn’t she shown him kindness and gentleness in ways he had only imagined in the past? And hadn’t they spent blissful evenings together prior to the incident? The answer to all those questions was yes. But still, Izuru had put distance between them since his alterations. 

“I don’t know if I’m going to wake up every morning.” Kira said. He sat up on the bed roll and rolled his real shoulder. Or good shoulder. He alternated between what he called it. “I can’t promise her every morning.” 

“She would take any number of mornings you could give her.” Rangiku puffed. “Your faith in her is lacking.”  
“It’s not my faith in her that’s lacking. I know her. I know her steadiness, her stability. I know she will look at me and still love me or try to at least. I don’t know if I can put her through that. If she saw me and screamed somehow that would be easier. Knowing she couldn’t love me anymore.” He stood up and rearranged his clothing. He always kept his left sleeve on, even in their most intimate moments. Izuru ran his right hand through his hair. Somehow it maintained his trademark curl. 

“Then you’re no better than I am.” Rangiku shook her head as she huffily got dressed. She adjusted her necklace and slipped into her sleeves. “Do you think I could put that beautiful boy through what it’s like to be with me?”

“Well, I don’t know about Shuhei being beautiful.” Izuru grinned, “But what’s so difficult about being with you, Rangiku? You’re a person, a beautiful person, whom he adores. I can’t imagine how bad that would be.”

“I’m a beautiful mess Izuru,” Rangiku started toward the door and stopped. “Or have you not realized that yet?” 

“We’re all messes Rangiku.” Izuru sighed. “Even him.”

“Even Momo.” Rangiku said quietly. Izuru swallowed. They were at a stand still. Both were right. Both were wrong. Neither laid out their hands. Neither was sure of their next move. 

“Just go see her tomorrow. After you wash me away.” Rangiku’s throat tightened. She was never under any false ideas about what their relationship was about. But still, saying the words was different than just thinking them. “Go to her and tell me what she does. My bet is that she will still want you. Missing parts and all.” 

Izuru was silent. Rangiku sighed and turned back to the door. She was nearly out of the frame completely when she heard his voice again. 

“Beautiful boy is a lot more empathetic than you think.” He called. “Try giving him a shot one day. It would hurt less than what other people have done to you. Myself included.” 

Rangiku stood still for a moment, processing the simple words. He was right. Shuuhei would be more sympathetic than the others. He had cared about her for some time now. He was patient, so patient. Even when his own loneliness was weighing on him he respected the space she put between them. She had asked Izuru to take one small step, could she do the same for herself? 

The sun was beginning to rise. With a flash step she was back in her own squad’s dorms. She didn’t want to be seen at squad 3. Not now anyway. Izuru watched her leave. He glanced at himself in the mirror. Yes he was different now. In so many ways, in too many ways. But perhaps he was underestimating the strength in Momo. Perhaps Rangiku was right, he should take a risk. After all, didn’t he already consider himself a dead man? What would more one rejection or rather, one more acceptance make him? Less dead? More alive? He chewed on that last idea. It would be nice, to feel just a bit more alive, for at least a few hours. 

“You’re moody today.” Kensei quipped, raising his pierced eyebrow at his lieutenant. Or more specifically one of his lieutenants. Mashiro was out doing who knows what somewhere. Kensei glanced down at the calendar on his desk. Oh that’s right, she’s at a SWA meeting. He huffed. At least it kept her out of his hair for a bit. 

“I’m always moody.” Shuhei muttered barely above his breath. But Kensei didn’t fall for it. 

“Not true.” Kensei tapped the fingers of his left hand on his desk. “You’re generally fairly even keel. What’s up?”

Shuhei glanced down at his paper. He was trying to finish his latest entry but he couldn’t keep focused. He just kept thinking about what he saw that morning. He had suspected it to be true, but he never really wanted it to be true. Still, his eyes didn’t deceive him.

“Rangiku is sleeping with Izuru.” His voice was monotone but Kensei could pick up the frustration in his lieutenant’s face. “I saw her leaving his rooms early this morning.” 

Kensei considered this for a moment. He was aware of Shuhei’s devotion to Matsumoto, as well as his loyalty to his friend. But a lot had changed after combat. Izuru was different, darker, perhaps more confused? He had gone through a transformation and was still figuring out what that meant. That was something Kensei could symathize with, given his own complicated history. But he also could understand how much the discovery had stung his subordinate. Affection, or rather, love, as some put it, was a painful thing. Kensei rubbed the tattoo in the center of his chest. 

“You didn’t see them together though?”

“No. But it was enough.” 

More silence followed. Kensei knew he wasn’t the best at comforting hurting people. He wasn’t the best at a majority of the emotional range, but he felt he had to say something. Something that mattered. 

“I would probably sleep with her too. If I was him.” 

Shuhei stared blankly at his superior.

“Thanks. I guess.”

“That’s not what I mean. I mean, Izuru Kira has been half alive since his operation. If you can call it an operation.” Kensei backtracked. “He probably wanted a few moments of feeling fully alive. With someone who wouldn’t have much of a hold over him.” 

“And why, pray tell is that?”

“Because being rejected by someone you love or at least, strongly desire, is what do you call it, heartbreaking? At least that’s what Mashiro says when she goes on and on about these stupid romance novels she reviews.”

“You read her reviews?” Shuhei’s lips quirked up into a smile. “Why?”

“I’m the editor in chief. I need to make sure we produce quality.”

“But you don’t read my work.”

“That’s cause I trust you.” 

“Mhm.”

Kensei shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was happier than ever Mashiro was out of the office at that moment. 

“All I am saying is that while it sucks for you, Izuru is still trying to figure out what his life is now. I know that the lieutenant from the 5th division is still attached to him; somehow despite his disfigurement. I can’t imagine how he must feel about himself, let alone someone actually caring for him in his present state.”

“That’s very deep captain.” Shuhei said. “I’m surprised. So, you’re saying I should let them alone?”

“If you want her, make a play, but also cut the guy some slack. That’s what I am saying.” 

The door to the office slid open and Mashiro came flouncing in. She yawned and gave a big stretch without acknowledging either of the men in the room. Then she flounced on along to the couch where she plopped down and stretched out her lithe frame.

“What are we talking about?” She asked. 

“Nothing that concerns you. Don’t think about taking a nap now. You just got back from that blasted meeting.” Kensei barked. 

“Ugh I know and it was so boring. Dull, dull, dull. Most of the SWA meetings are dull.” 

“Then why do you go?” Kensei gritted his teeth. 

“Because I like to help out for the calendar photo shoots.” Mashiro sat up and shot her captain a big grin. “By the way captain, I signed you up for a beach volleyball shoot. I think that will go over well with the readers.” 

Kensei groaned and Shuhei stifled a laugh. Shuhei itched a spot behind his right ear. Perhaps his captain was right. He could make more of a play for Rangiku. He could be direct about it, ask her out for dinner one night. Not super romantic but it would get the job done. Shuhei considered his options. He would need to do it in a way so she wouldn't run from him. She always seemed like a sort of wild horse to him, one part wanting him near, one part wanting distance from any sort of affection he could offer. Shuhei had been patient a long time. Now was the time for action. 

Kensei glanced up at his lieutenants. Mashiro winked at him before lounging back on the couch. He frowned and picked up his paper once more. It was another one of her reviews. He groaned and stood up. 

“I’m done for the day.” He announced. “Lock up when you’re done.”


	2. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Ukitake is still alive. I just love him, I can't let him go. And Nanao and Shunsui are NOT related.

Rangiku was late to the meeting. This wasn’t exactly surprising, but it annoyed her none-the-less. She had slacked on her paperwork so Toshiro made her stay in the office until it was completed. This would annoy Nanao who would in turn make Rangiku take notes for the rest of the meeting. Note taking was something Rangiku abhorred. Really, sometimes if she spent a long time thinking about it she was surprised she was ever awarded the position of lieutenant. Isshin spoiled her, and now Toshiro spent a good chunk of time breaking her from those bad habits.

The only empty seat was the one next to Hisagi. Rangiku swallowed. Izuru’s words came back to replay in her mind. 

“Beautiful boy is a lot more empathetic than you think.” He called. “Try giving him a shot one day. It would hurt less than what other people have done to you. Myself included.” 

Rangiku scanned the bodies in front of her. Nanao was staring at her with narrowed eyes. Rangiku bowed her head and sunk down in the open seat. Shuhei pushed a notepad and pen in front of her. He had already started taking notes. On the top of the page in small, neat writing were the words, “If you need help remembering anything talk to me afterwards. S.” Rangiku ran her thumb over the ink. It didn’t smear. He must have written it in the beginning of the meeting anticipating she was going to be late. 

“It would hurt less than what other people have done to you. Myself included.”

Kira was right. She was being an idiot. Speaking of Kira, where was he seated? She lifted her eyes and focused them first on the board Nanao was writing on. She quickly copied down some notes then when Nanao had her back turned glanced around the room. Kira was in the back left corner, a few steps away from, MOMO! He had pushed his chair a bit further back than usual but he had definitely picked that spot with care. Rangiku could tell by the slight tint of Momo’s cheeks that she had noticed it too. 

Note taking took up most of her concentration, but Rangiku did have a few spare seconds to notice things about Shuhei Hisagi that she hadn’t noticed before. Like the way he smelled, clean and light. Sort of minty in way. Or the way the muscles of his arms twitched when he scratched at his opposite elbow or fixed his arm bands. He really was in great shape. And handsome. And very, very kind. 

“Matsumoto.” Nanao called out. “Can you re-read me the last line?”

Rangiku scowled as she fumbled over her last note but she managed to write down the jist of what Nanao was saying before she got distracted by her neighbors biceps. When Rangiku glanced back up Nanao the other woman smiled at her. She also let her eyes slide over to Shuhei before she turned back to the whiteboard. Everyone knew about Shuhei’s crush on Rangiku. Everyone. But now it seemed like everyone might know something else?

“That’s all for today. Please go over the assigned dates for inter-squad training with your captains. We want to make sure we aren’t repeating last year’s match ups.” Nanao concluded. “Matsumoto, if you could come here a moment when you’re finished.”

Rangiku gathered up her parchment and turned to hand the pen back to Shuhei. 

“Keep it.” He grinned. “Something to remember me by.” 

“Alright.” Rangiku returned the grin. The other lieutenants were filtering out now. Momo was lingering, chatting with Nanao, Izuru was sitting by the door, not moving. He was watching Momo as she chatted. It was starting to fluster her. She gave Nanao a quick goodbye and then headed for the door. The room paused when she left. Then Izuru stood up and exited. Nanao cleared her throat.

“I’ll swing by your squad later.” Shuhei said, “See ya Ran.”

Momo knew he hadn’t spent his recent nights alone. She could sense it on him, smell it on him. She could tell by the way Rangiku was nervous and fidgety around her. That was the thing about Momo most people didn’t realize, she knew more than they gave her credit for. There was a painful, aching part of her that hated to imagine Rangiku’s body pressed against his. Perhaps it was jealousy, but it wasn’t jealous over her body or her looks. It was jealousy that he would trust someone who wasn’t her to take part of him again. Momo had thought that he would only share that with her, after all they had been through, after all they worked through. But he was too afraid. Afraid of what? That she would shatter? Momo looked down at the tea that sat in the teacup in front of her. She was tired of people acting like she was so easily breakable.

“Is the tea alright Momo?” Captain Ukitake asked. She was visiting on the porch at Ugendo. Jushiro Ukitake had invited her over once or twice after she finished a training session with his lieutenant. He was kind to her, a friend. He understood what it was like to be seen as fragile. He treated her normally, like she was made of flesh and bone, not glass and ice. 

“It’s fine.” She swirled the cup in her hand. It was a beautiful day. The sun was high and the winds were calm. The air was warm enough that she didn’t need a jacket and neither did he. Spring would fade into summer soon, which made both of them very happy. “Is Head Captain Kyoraku joining you today?”

“He’s busy today I am afraid. Part of his duties requires him to monitor how other squads perform. He has been especially busy with the re-integration of the Visored into their old squads.” Captain Ukitake explained. “He should be visiting your squad shortly.”

“I see.” Momo sighed. “I should probably return.” 

“If you wish. My home is always open to visits from friends.” Jushiro smiled. “Especially those in need of a reprieve.” 

“Have you ever been in love, Captain Ukitake?” Momo asked suddenly.

“Once or twice. Never as long as Kyoraku has been.”

“Who is the Head Captain in love with?” Momo’s eyes widened. “Ise-san?”

“It’s been Ise-san for years. But it’s only recently been requited. Or at least acted upon.”

“If he loved her for so long why was he was so unfaithful?”

“Well, partially out of fear, partially because she was not responding to him, and partially because he was not as unfaithful as he painted himself out to be. He liked to play with ideas and perceptions of himself.”

“How come?”

“Self preservation?” Ukitake shrugged. “Or rather, preservation of someone else. He knew if their relationship, or rather, the depth and complexity of his feelings for her were leaked she would be in danger.” 

“But now?” Momo pressed. She was aware that her friend had been promoted in her position. She was also aware that there was a shift in her relationship with Shunsui Kyoraku. But for the most part they were discreet. 

“Now, he trusts her, more than he did before.” Ukitake explained. “Is Izuru trying to protect you through foolish means Momo-chan?”

“I’m afraid so.” Momo sighed. “It hurts. In ways I never knew it could.”

“You could confront him.” Ukitake offered. He picked up another cake from the tea tray. “That’s what Ise-san did.” 

“She confronted him.” Momo raised her eyebrows and finished her tea. “Just, one day in the office?”

“Um, no. Not quite.” A tint of red began to color Ukitake’s cheeks. “I think it required more effort. He originally planned to keep her in the Eighth but she managed to change his mind.”

“How did-” But then Momo stopped. “Oh!” 

“Yes.” Ukitake drank his tea quickly. 

“I see. Thank you Captain Ukitake.” Momo nodded. “That is very helpful information.”

“I’m glad to have helped you.” Jushiro smiled. “Love is a burning thing. Or so I’ve heard in a song once, a long time ago.”

“That it is.” Momo set down her tea cup and straightened her shoulders. “That is it.”


	3. Battle Wounds

Shuhei was bleeding. He crouched down as Momo shifted her weight in front of him. The hollow was gone, defeated by the pair sent out on night patrol, but it was bigger than they expected. Quicker. It got a swipe or two in before Shuhei put it down. Momo stretched out her hands and started a quick cantation. Shuhei took a few deep breaths through his nose as her hands stretched over the gashes on his torso and shoulder. 

“These are deeper than they look.” Momo’s brows furrowed. “We should take you to the fourth.” 

“I’ll be fine. It just might take longer than usual.” Shuhei gritted out. 

“I’m serious Hisagi.” Momo tried to sound stern but her mouth formed a small grin. “We need someone with more advanced healing training than me on these.” 

“His leg is bleeding too.” A voice added from behind her. “Internally that is.” 

“Kira.” Shuhei grinned despite the pain, “Did you follow us here?”

“It’s a good thing I did, all things considering.” Izuru said evenly as he did a quick diagnostic kido.

“Think I couldn’t take care of your girl?”

“That wasn’t my first concern,” Izuru rolled his eyes. He knew Shuhei wasn’t delirious, but instead he was being pointed for a reason. He must have heard about Izuru and Rangiku somehow. Or seen them. “You’re always willing to throw yourself in front of a woman. Even if it’s unnecessary.”

Izuru took two steps and swept down besides Momo. He stretched out both his palms and began to work on his incapicated friend. As his left hand hovered over Shuhei’s leg the dark haired man growled in pain and nearly doubled over. Momo let the healing kido die out of her right hand to catch him. 

“The bone splintered and pierced a vein.” Izuru grimaced. “This is going to hurt. Do you have anything he can bite down on?” 

Momo quickly took her hair wrap out and twisted it into a rope. She held it in Shuhei’s mouth and watched as he clamped down. Sweat had broken out against his brows and his face was somehow both blotchy red and pale. He growled in pain, a deep, heavy yell started in the back of his throat and came out around the cloth.

“Just a few more moments Hisagi,” Izuru said, his voice steady and calm. “Then we can move you back to the ninth and lay you down. Momo, call Isane. He’ll need a decent pain reliever kido as well.”

“Right.” Momo nodded and grabbed her soul phone. 

It was Isane’s first girls night in since well, she couldn’t remember. So much had happened, so much restructuring, that she hadn’t had time to slow down. Sitting down with her friends with a few glasses of wine, some snacks, and some gossip just the medicine she needed. That is, until her soul phone rang. 

“What? If it’s really that bad just take him to the fourth. Iemura is on duty and can handle the pain meds.” She waited a bit. “Yes, I know Shuhei and Iemura aren’t on the friendliest terms, but sometimes we need to be a bit humble don’t we?”

“Shuhei?” Rangiku murmured. She set her glass of wine down. She wiggled closer to where the tall silver haired woman was sitting. 

“Eavesdropping ran?” Nanao teased. 

“I think Hisagi is hurt.” Rangiku twisted her necklace in her hands. 

“He’s a strong lieutenant.” Nanao commented. “I’m sure he will be alright.”

“Tell Izuru to take him to the fourth. That’s where he belongs. I’m not doing house calls tonight. I’ll make sure Iemura is less, Iemura-ish to him.” Isane snapped the phone shut. “Sorry about that.”

She picked up her long stemmed wine glass again and took a sip. It was a bit harsh but even the captain of the fourth needed boundaries. 

“Is everything alright?”

“Injury on patrol.” Isane explained. “I guess Izuru arrived on the scene, despite not being on patrol tonight and began healing kido. But the patient’s injuries-”

“You mean Hisagi’s?” Rangiku interrupted. THey all knew who was set out on patrol that night. Momo wasn’t there and Shuhei had been on night duty all week.

“He had internal damage in his one leg. Which is painful but I’m not doing house calls tonight. The fourth can handle it.”

“I see,” Rangiku glanced down at the polished wood of the coffee table. She couldn’t shake the worry that had settled in her belly.

“He’ll be alright Ran.” Nanao reached over and patted her friend’s shoulder. “They will take care of him.”

“Right yeah.” Rangiku tried to beam but she was too busy nibbling on her lower lip to make the look last.

“You can stop by in the morning.” Isane said gently. “He should be up for visitors then.” 

Rangiku turned the idea over in her mind as Kiyone struck up a different conversation. A visit in the morning would be a good idea, especially since Rangiku wasn’t sure she would get much sleep that night. She could sneak out before morning meetings. Rangiku popped an olive in her mouth. Nanao was watching her. Rangiku tried to give her friend a reassuring smile and for the most part she seemed to succeed. Nanao nodded and turned back to the conversation. Good, thought Rangiku, I don’t need anything thinking I’m catching feelings for the 9th squad lieutenant. Not even me. 

Izuru had carried all of the weight of the other man as Momo quickly filled in the fourth squad medic on what had happened. At this point Shuhei was slicked with sweat down to his chest and he was barely staying awake. The medic pointed them to a room where other fourth squad members took over. They shifted Shuhei to the bed and began to work on him. Soon he was under as the bright light of various healing kidos began to glow above him. Momo and Shuhei were watching the procedure through a sterilized window into the room.

“You’re bloody.” Momo commented quietly. Izuru turned from the window to look down at her.

“What?”

“You’re covered in Shuhei’s blood. Come on, we should get you cleaned up.”

“What about patrol?” Izuru’s brow furrowed. He wanted nothing more to leave with her, but he was wondering about what that meant for the duty at hand.

“We were relieved.” Momo explained. “You know how much Rose values being put together. Come on, come to mine and we will get you ready for the new day.”

“Momo,” Izuru sighed but stopped. Momo’s hand came up to cradle his angular face. “Mo?”

“Come home with me?” She breathed, leaning heavily into him. Medics were walking past but she didn’t care. If Nanao could be brave, Momo could be brave too. “I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

His wiry arm snaked around her and before she knew it they were out of the fourth squad and standing in front of her door. She wondered how he snuck past Shinji but perhaps her captain was too asleep to care about the strange energy signature that entered his squad. Or maybe he sensed Momo was with it. Momo stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to Izuru’s lips. He was cold at first, frozen, but soon he began to move his mouth against hers. This was both familiar and different. She was warm and comforting and true. Not that Rangiku wasn’t real. But this touch, this kiss, this woman, it all felt so much like being home. Home in his own body which felt so foreign since his surgery. Izuru’s tongue tentatively reached out and she wrapped her lips around it. He groaned.

Momo gripped him and pulled closer. Somehow any sliver of distance felt like miles. She had waited so long for him to respond to her, in any way. A smile, a laugh, a conversation. Now he was here and he was with her. Touching her. Kissing her. A flicker of fear stirred inside her heart but she tried to tamp it down. She wasn’t sure how she would respond if he rejected her again. But she didn’t want to think about that now. Now she wanted him.

“Inside Momo,” He exhaled, suddenly feeling very alive and very on fire. “Not out here.” 

She giggled and pushed the door open behind her. They were halfway to the bathroom before Izuru pulled her close and gently lowered them to the ground. 

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered in between his kisses.

“Oh Momo,” Izuru exhaled. He couldn’t think of any other words. Instead he simply kissed her with an urgency he had been pressing down for far too long. “I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
